Santa Claus is Coming to Town
by Graveygraves
Summary: A Christmas Gift for Scotchandsoda. This is a sequel to Halloween Honey, but you don't have to read that first. Prentiss decides it's time the team knew that she and Reid are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

Santa Claus is coming to town

Dear ScotchandSoda

Here is my Christmas gift offering which I hope you enjoy. I hope you have a great Christmas and a great New Year. I'm looking forward to more of your stories in 2011.

Best Wishes

GraveyGraves

To anyone else who decides to read my story I hope you enjoy it. I was given the pairing Reid and Prentiss with the prompts Jingle Bells, Sexy Santa Outfit, a Christmas movie and Christmas wrapping paper. I had to include three in the story. It is following on from a previous challenge story 'Halloween Honey'. You don't have to have read this first, but it might help.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!

P.S This is not set in 2010 as JJ is in it so the dates do not marry up to this year. In fact they are pure fiction compared to the last few years.

. . . . . . . . . .

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town

'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

1st December

Reid cringed as he saw Garcia flounce into the bullpen. She had a set of fluffy, glittery, pink fairy wings on, with an elaborate flashing tiara and sparkling wand and was heading in the team's direction. Although there were many aspects of the festive season Reid enjoyed, this was not one. He had hoped Garcia might forget for once but no, this year she was as subtle as she had been every other year.

"So my superheroes, are you ready for this year's Secret Santa?" Garcia made sure she had the attention of all who were currently in the bullpen. She gracefully ignored Prentiss dramatically rolling her eyes at her words. "The rules are simple. Each of you is to pick a candy cane. Tied to the candy cane is the person you are to buy for. However there is a little twist." She paused for effect; she had their attention now without a doubt. "With the name there is also a Christmas song. Your gift has to be related to that song in some way." Garcia looked round the dumbfounded faces, smiling her sweetest smile. "So who is going first?"

Morgan pushed up from the desk he was perched on.

"OK, baby girl, I'm in," he said as he reached for one of the red and white stripy sticks. Quick to unravel the small silvery piece of paper, he smirked. He was happy with the result. He had Garcia and the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. Garcia winked; she had guessed from his smirk that she had been picked. Morgan shook his head. How did she do that?

JJ went next and was looking smug, having received Prentiss and 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'. Prentiss was quick to follow. Returning to her desk, she submitted to her curiosity and opened the tiny piece of paper. Reid and 'Santa Claus is coming to Town'. This could be fun, she thought, silently looking over at Reid as he took his turn.

"With a 1 in 7 chance of picking myself, do I have to admit it if I do so or do I buy for myself?" Reid questioned, wondering if it was rude to eat the candy cane before reading his chosen person. He could do with the additional sugar.

Garcia ruffled his hair. "Silly thing; let's only worry about that if it happens."

"How will you know if it happens if I don't tell you?" Reid was more confused but took a piece and decided to check straight away. He had JJ and 'Jingle Bells'.

"Did we need to worry, my uber genius?" asked Garcia.

Reid shook his head, now worrying about what on earth he was to get his friend.

"Well, I shall now go and bother our respected leaders." With those words, Garcia spun on her shiny shocking pink heels and headed towards the offices.

"Where does she get these ideas?" Morgan returned to his desk, shaking his head. Quiet once more settled over the bullpen as everyone set back to work. At least they looked like they were working; most went to search the internet and brainstorm gifts ideas for their colleagues.

. . . . . . . . . .

6th December

Emily had been looking forward to the weekend all week. She liked to be organised when it came to Christmas, no last minute shopping trips for her. She hated the hustle and bustle. In fact, she was usually finished by the start of December, but a couple of heavy cases in November had held her up this year. She had initially tried to persuade Spencer to join her on her final purchasing spree, but was now glad he had turned her down. Since they had started dating at Halloween, they had spent their free weekends together. She was more than aware that she was falling deeply in love, and for once she had no doubt that the feeling was mutual. Spencer wasn't keen on shopping. He disliked buying presents. Emily felt this meant that whatever he did buy was extra special due to the thought he put into it. Even if that thought could be a little too practical at times.

Looking down at her list, Emily decided to start with a little bit of fun; Spencer's secret Santa gift. As soon as she had rolled out the slip of paper, she had known what she was getting. Emily knew it was a little risky, but she was sure the rest of the team had guessed they were together. Spencer had been keen to tell the team but she had held back, afraid that others would think their relationship unprofessional. Now, as she felt more secure in their relationship, she was willing to step into public and let the team see them together.

Emily entered her third store and wandered around. She knew exactly what she was looking for; yet nothing seemed to live up to her expectations. The whole shop dripped Christmas. It was mainly much tackier than anything she'd even consider looking at, yet alone buy. However, she knew a store like this was her best chance to get what she wanted and stay in the agreed budget. She was just about to give up, disappointed, when she spotted the one. Taking the item down, Emily examined the contents. Perfect. She smiled all the way to the counter, now confident that she was going to have a successful shopping trip after all.

. . . . . . . . . .

Spencer sat in his lounge looking at the blank piece of paper in front of him. It was hardly going to be the longest list in the world. In fact he could count on one had the number of people he was buying gifts for this year. The problem wasn't the number of people or whom. It was the what. He hated buying gifts for others. He constantly worried about getting it wrong. What if people didn't like what he got them? He decided to start with the easy ones.

Mum – it had to be literacy based. He would try his traditional haunts looking for a rare first edition or similar special book for her collection.

Henry – again books, children could never have too many books. After all, he had never been without a book when he was growing up.

Emily – oh god, what to get Emily? They had barely been together a month; by Christmas it still wouldn't be two months. What was the etiquette in this situation? He had no idea. He considered asking Morgan but decided there was no way he could ask without having to let him know who he was dating. Then he couldn't put up with the teasing. Also Emily would kill him, quite literally. He didn't understand why she wanted to keep their relationship a secret. He could understand the whole Strauss finding out bit, but the team wouldn't tell her. They were their friends. He disliked the secrecy.

JJ – his secret Santa choice. It had to relate to 'Jingle Bells'. He thought carefully; as if it wasn't bad enough buying a gift, but to have additional unnecessary rules applied too was just ridiculous.

Dropping his pen on the table, he leaned back on the couch, his mind racing as he tried to work out what to buy Emily and JJ. Eventually he got up to get his phone. He surrendered. He decided he was going to ring JJ. She would know what to get Emily. Then maybe Emily would help with JJ's gift.

Spencer unconsciously counted the rings as he waited for JJ to answer her phone. When he heard her cheery voice he suddenly panicked. What should he say?

"Hey you, what's up?" JJ chirped.

"I wanted your help with something."

"Anything."

"I've been seeing someone for about a month and I really don't know what to get her for Christmas. I thought you may be able to help."

JJ smiled. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. Spence was so sweet. JJ knew about Emily and him. She had guessed but not asked either out right. Instead she had watched and gathered evidence.

"OK, so I'm guessing you really like her, seeing you are going to the effort of getting it right. Are we looking at something expensive or a few smaller gifts? Do you want to play it safe or have some fun?" JJ was having fun but wanted to see if Spence would admit to her who he was dating.

"Umm . . . I don't know." JJ heard a huge sigh.

"Tell you what. Henry and I will be 'round in an hour, and while he has a nap, you and I can sort out some ideas for Emily's present." JJ tried hard to stifle a giggle. Bless him, he was so worried he didn't even notice what she had said before agreeing and hanging up.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

19th December

Reid placed his gift under the tree with the others. Why was he always the last to get his parcel in place? For a brief second his inner kid came out as he was tempted to squeeze the present with his name on it. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he had a quick poke. Soft and squiggy. Taking another glance around, he pulled the rich red wrapped package towards him. No clues on the outside. It was immaculately presented in shiny ruby paper and matte gold ribbon. He squeezed and flexed. No resistance to his movements.

"Really, feeling up the parcels at your age!" Rossi made Reid jump out of his skin. He dropped the offending item as if it was suddenly scorching hot.

"I . . . I was . . . It was . . ." Reid stuttered.

"Save the excuses for Garcia. She's heading this way and if she catches you molesting the gifts...Well, I'll leave that to you imagination." Rossi winked as he walked off towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

20th December

It was Hotch's turn to host this year's Christmas get together. It was always held on the last evening before they split to go their separate ways for various festive celebrations. Like every good family gathering, it involved food, drink, presents, games, stories and music.

As Hotch added the finishing touches to the table full of food, he watched Jack adding his finishing touches to his letter to Santa. He smiled a dry smile. Christmas wasn't the same without Haley. He did the best he could, but there was a huge hole that he had no way of filling. Christmas was such a strange time. It should be full of joy. Yet he wondered how many people spent the day like him, missing those who weren't there to enjoy it. The team get together had become one of the few highlights of this time. Jack was the center of the others.

"Can I stay up this year?"

"No."

"But Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes you are." Hotch looked up to see his son's best sulky face. "And you know that doesn't work." As Jack's face changed, Hotch relented a little. "I know you like spending time with the team but this is our time. You can stay up until everyone has arrived, but then it's bed without any objections. Deal?"

"Deal, but only if Miss Garcia can put me to bed."

Hotch smiled and nodded his head. How could he turn down such a request?

. . . . . . .

Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the prospect of ten days' leave. The whole team always booked the same amount of time off at Christmas. They worked on the principle that if they were all out of reach then the team wouldn't get called back in for a case. They knew this wasn't true, but they liked the idea of being safe to spent time with those who mattered most. The wine was flowing as they played cards and chatted, gentling teasing each other. The room had a real hum to it. They were the best if not most dysfunctional family of friends. Yet it worked and worked well, both on a case and in private.

Garcia stood. She was wearing the same wings and tiara as she had at the start of the month. She waved her wand gracefully as she picked her way through to the tree.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention."

"You have my attention anytime, Red," Morgan chipped in.

"Oh I know, Mr Amazing. But right now I need more than you can offer on your own." Garcia winked playfully.

"Gotcha there, stud," Rossi heckled from the couch. Morgan raised his glass, accepting his older colleague's jibe.

"So now we are all listening, it is time for Santa's little helper to distribute the gifts." Garcia gave her wand a magical flourish over the tree. The team moved closer to the tree and settled comfortably, letting Garcia have her moment. She deserved it with all that she did.

Garcia sat crossed legged in front of the tree. Rossi couldn't help but smile at the child like quality to this fully grown woman. It was what made her so special. It made Garcia a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Garcia pulled a flamboyantly wrapped large burgundy box out. Looking from the label towards Hotch, she said, "Let's start with this year's host and the song 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer'. I would pass it to you, but it's far too heavy for my delicate fairy ways."

Hotch leaned forward, sliding the box in his direction. Opening the wrap slowly and with consideration, Hotch was aware of everyone watching.

"You're the kinda guy who irons his wrapping paper and uses it again next year, aren't you?" Morgan teased.

"What's wrong with that?" Hotch grinned as he opened the box inside and held up one of six bottles of fine Italian Merlot. "Thank you, Rossi," Hotch nodded.

Garcia pouted. "This is 'Secret' Santa," she added sulkily.

"But half the fun is guessing who got who," Prentiss counter-argued.

"Anyway, I believe this gift is over budget. There will be a forfeit for such a misdemeanour." Garcia wasn't going to let it rest.

"Oh no, I'm well and truly in budget. This is a case of who you know not what you know," Rossi put in as a form of defence.

"Really? I have ways of finding the truth, Agent Rossi. Do you wish to change your plea before I summon the experts?"

"Innocent of the charges laid before me."

"Reid, what do you think? Is he lying?"

Reid had no idea what Garcia was talking about. Prentiss had shuffled her way around next to him, and he was completely preoccupied. So near, so far. All he wanted to do was put his arm round her, caress her hair, and kiss her. "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"Really, we hadn't noticed," Garcia replied sarcastically. "At least you're back in the room now."

"I think he should be let off with a warning this time," Prentiss covered for Reid.

"You are lucky this time, Agent Rossi," Garcia gave him a look of semi-sincereness. "However, I will be having words with you later."

"Sounds promising," Rossi laughed.

"Next gift is for the delectable Agent Morgan." Garcia handed over a neat gold rectangular parcel. Morgan was quick to rip open the paper and then stop, looking very puzzled. He looked up and around at his colleagues. Hotch was smiling at him.

"You," Morgan accused.

Hotch nodded. "'Last Christmas' was my prompt. Last Christmas you got me a 'very tasteful' tie with a message along the lines of 'don't tie this one too tight'." Morgan looked very sheepish as Hotch continued. "Well, this Christmas I am returning the tie, and as your superior, I am ordering you to wear it once a month all of next year."

Morgan rolled his eyes; that would teach him. The rest of the team laughed, enjoying the moment.

"Prentiss, this is for you." Garcia passed a small silvery package over towards her colleague.

Prentiss read the label out loud, "Prentiss, I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." Her heart was racing, had she and Reid been rumbled? Why was she worried? She was about to let the whole team know she and Reid were an item. Suddenly, she panicked. She decided her gift to Reid had been a really bad idea. Opening the gift slowly, she was relieved to find cinnamon lip balm. Looking around the team, she had no idea who had provided her gift.

"Guess you just need someone to kiss now," Morgan teased.

"Well, as long as you're not offering, I don't mind," she shot back.

JJ sat silently opposite her friend. She was happy to remain the anonymous donor of the gift. She was just glad to see two of her friends so happy. She just wished they would share with everyone else.

"Ooh mine," Garcia chuckled with childlike excitement as she reached for the next gift, "and it's so big." Garcia winked at Morgan, who laughed at her helpless flirting. Garcia opened the large multicoloured box to find a series of garishly wrapped presents. "All for me?" she smiled.

"What was the prompt?" Hotch asked.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas."

"Then you can only open one tonight and have to open another one every night after this."

Garcia sulked again as she took the present marked "one". It was oddly shaped.

"A pear?" Garcia's face showed her disappointment as she unwrapped the gift.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree," Morgan quoted.

"Does that mean I'm going to find five gold rings in here?" Garcia asked as she rummaged round for parcel number five.

"Pump your breaks Mama, you heard the boss; one a day."

Garcia glared at Morgan.

"Well maybe you can open some more later when everyone has theirs," he relented. So Garcia turned her attention back to the tree.

"Just a minute," Rossi interrupted before Garcia had chance to find the next present. "If there are twelve presents in there, are you not questioning whether Morgan went over budget?" he smirked at his colleague, knowingly getting him into trouble.

"Did you?" she asked.

Morgan nodded a silent reply.

"In that case, I will deal with you severely later. Once I have decided fully on an appropriate punishment."

Morgan wasn't overly worried by her threat; in fact he was looking forward to it. Garcia reached further under the tree grabbing a round parcel and passing it to Rossi.

"Intriguing, with the prompt 'We Wish you a Merry Christmas'," he said, gently squeezing the present.

"And you told me off when I did that to my present," Reid chided.

"And when would that have been?" Garcia scolded. Reid realised he had dropped himself in it.

"Don't look at me, kid; you did that yourself." Rossi grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Sorry," he said as he looked apologetically at Garcia.

"You are forgiven, purely on the grounds that it is nice to find someone with equal enthusiasm at this time of year." She knew she couldn't be cross with him.

By now Rossi had unwrapped his gift of a homemade Christmas pudding, beautifully presented in festive cellophane. He smiled; only Garcia would go to such lengths for her friends. Also he now had something to take to his sister's this Christmas.

"What can I say other than a very grateful thank you?" Rossi nodded at Garcia. She smiled graciously.

"Your moment of waiting is up, Doctor Reid. The label says: 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'," Garcia said as she passed him the ruby red gift that he had been eagerly poking the day before.

Prentiss' breath hitched. She felt herself reddening before he even started to open the present. What had she been thinking? Should she say something? She held her breath looking around at her colleagues in pure panic. Reid ripped the ribbon off and the paper quickly after. He popped the fur trimmed Santa hat on. Then as he lifted the rest of the costume out of the paper, he looked confused.

"Either you have something to tell us about what you do in your spare time or there is someone in this room with a crush on you!" Morgan could hardly contain his laughter as Reid turned as scarlet as the sexy Mrs Santa Claus outfit he was holding up.

Prentiss slumped down beside him, wishing the ground would swallow her up. Reid didn't know where to look or what to do. Eventually he glanced in Emily's direction. Slowly it dawned on him that she had been his secret Santa. Maybe not such a secret Santa, he thought. The rest of the team were waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, so we know that Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, and I have given our gifts. One other has, too. So assuming you didn't buy for yourself, it is JJ or Prentiss who bought that for you." Morgan decided it was time to put his investigational skills to good use.

"I'm a happily married woman and I got Emily her gift," JJ was quick to add.

"So, Emily, is the lip gloss going to be put to good use?" Morgan was enjoying having an extra victim to tease.

Oh My God! Prentiss froze with all eyes on her. Reid was frantically searching his brain for something useful to say as he slowly lowered the outfit to his lap.

"I . . . We . . . Emily and I . . ." Oh, how did he explain this? What had Emily done? She had said she didn't want the team to know. "Emily and I have been seeing each other . . . since Halloween."

Morgan smiled. "So you got yourself a Halloween Honey!" He couldn't resist.

"I like to think of things as a little more . . . um . . . well, I don't like to refer to Emily as . . . ur . . . it's not like that! We are . . ." How come he could spout random facts for hours yet when he needed words, they avoided him?

"What Spencer is trying to say is that we are a little more serious than your average conquest." Emily was starting to regain her composure and was able to take on Morgan's ridicule. She had got them into this mess, so she needed to get them out of it.

"And you thought we didn't need to know?" Hotch asked, full of concern and disappointment.

"It was me. I thought you would think we were being unprofessional. I'm sorry." Emily couldn't meet her superior's eyes; instead she closely examined the carpet where she knelt. Emily jumped slightly as she felt Spencer's arm round her waist. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Well, you know now," Reid said confidently. "Isn't there still a gift under the tree, Garcia?" He was desperate to get the attention away from them and onto someone else.

Garcia stared opened mouthed at Reid and Prentiss. How had she not seen it?

"Come on you! I want my gift!" JJ poked Garcia as she spoke.

Slowly Garcia reached towards the last silvery parcel and handed it to JJ, without taking her eyes off the couple. Great, Prentiss thought, another fine mess I've got into and ruined the night at the same time. Well, I guess we won't forget this Christmas quickly. As if reading her mind, Rossi leaned down from his seat and whispered to her;

"You know we will all be laughing about this next year, don't you."

She gave him a look of disbelief as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Spence, thank you, they're beautiful." JJ leaned over to kiss Reid on the cheek. The gentle tinkle of the silver bell decorations chimed as she moved.

"Jingle Bells," he said, as if it explained everything. JJ smiled as Reid continued, "Did you know that though 'Jingle Bells' is commonly referred to as a Christmas song it was actually written and sung for Thanksgiving? The mistake came about as it was so popular at Thanksgiving that it was sung again at Christmas." Reid had calmed, he had a safe place to hide from the recent surprise. Facts, his best friend. "The song was composed in 1850 by James Lord Pierpont in Medford, Massachusetts. According to the Medford Historical Society, the song was inspired by the town's sleigh races. Originally it was entitled 'One Horse Open Sleigh' and was revised to 'Jingle Bells' in 1859." Reid paused.

"Whoa that's . . . impressive, kid. I'm sure there is more to come, but my glass is empty. Anyone else want a top up?" Rossi took the chance to intervene.

"Me," the rest of the team chorused and stood, leaving Reid and Prentiss sat together on the floor.

"Sorry," Emily couldn't think of anything else to say to her lover. Reid shrugged and stood to join the others in the kitchen. As he went, Emily's eyes misted. She tried to focus on the flickering fairy lights as she fought to hold back the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

"So Emily, you little minx, why did you not tell me about you and the delightful Dr. Reid?" Prentiss was so busy watching Reid from the other side of the room that she hadn't noticed Garcia arrive beside her. As Emily turned to face her friend, Penelope noticed she had been crying. "Hun, what's up? Tell your Fairy Godmother all."

"I've done my usual and screwed up another hopeful relationship." Emily tried her best to hold back another batch of tears.

"Sweetie, please. You have done no such thing."

"Oh yeah? Then why has Spencer not spoken to me for the last hour?"

"Possibly because you haven't been here to talk to," Penelope sighed. "What you did was brave, or stupid, you can choose, but I can assure you that once you put that on for him later, all will be forgiven." Even Emily had to smile at this. "Spencer's a sensitive soul. He was a bit shocked by your actions. To be honest, we all were. Emily, the look on his face when he realised that you were trying to tell everyone you are together was priceless. That guy loves you, regardless. He's just a little embarrassed at the mo." Garcia gently squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"How do I get myself into these messes?"

"I don't know, but I do want to know how you got yourself entwined with Dr. Reid. Time to spill, girl."

. . . . . .

The party was starting to lull. No one wanted to be the first to leave, but as they had reached the early hours of the morning, they each knew they should make a move. The conversation was quieter and yawns were starting to creep in; not out of boredom but the level of pure tiredness that came with true relaxation.

Rossi stood. "It is with great sorrow I bid you all farewell. May I miss you a very Christmas and a Nappy Hew Dear," he slurred. The other giggled. The first Christmas Rossi had one too many everyone had been surprised; no one had ever expected him to lose his level of control. Now it wasn't Christmas until Rossi slurred.

"I'll call the cabs," Hotch added.

As everyone gathered their gifts, coats and other random belongings, Hotch felt a hint of sadness. He'd wanted tonight to last as long as possible. Ever the gracious host, he saw Rossi, then JJ out to their cabs. Next to leave were Garcia and Morgan. As Hotch walked back into his living room, he was struck by the silence. It wasn't just the normal after party hush, there was a real atmosphere.

"The cab should be back for you two soon. I'm right to assume you're sharing?" Hotch looked from Reid to Prentiss. They both nodded silently. The silence grew to become unbearable.

"I'm sorry if I sounded off hand earlier. I was just caught off guard by your confession. I don't have a problem with you two seeing each other, as long as it doesn't affect your work that is. I am a little disappointed that neither of you felt you could tell me." Hotch wanted to clear the air before Christmas. He didn't want this hanging over them. Their first Christmas together should be their happiest ever. He had fond memories of his and Haley's.

Prentiss looked up at Hotch.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I made Reid promise he wouldn't tell anyone. I guess I was worried how everyone would react. I know this is against FBI regulations. I'm sorry." The pain was evident on Emily's face.

Reid was still busy avoiding becoming part of the conversation. Inside he was reeling. He had wanted to shout from the roof tops that he and Emily were together, but she had stopped him. Now everyone knew, and he just wanted to hide away as if nothing had happened.

The ring of the door bell came as a pleasant relief. Prentiss and Reid thanked Hotch for his hospitality and left. Watching them go, Hotch smiled. If that was their first lover's tiff, then he was certain it would be easily rectified.

. . . . . .

Emily set her keys down on the table, dropping everything else beside them. She turned to face Spencer. The cab journey home had passed in silence. Emily tried desperately to find something to say.

"I'm sorry," escaped her lips.

Slowly Spencer looked up at her.

"Really? What for?"

"What do you mean what for?" Emily was struggling to hold her emotions in check. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of our friends. I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to think that this was a fun way to tell our friends that we are together. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Emily paused hoping for a reaction. Nothing came. Spencer looked at her blankly.

"I love you, Spencer Reid. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I'm sorry that I did it in my own typically misjudged geeky way, but the sentiment is the same." As Emily finished speaking, slow silent tears traced down her cheeks.

Spence moved forward, closing the gaping space between them. Gently he wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her lovingly. Her eyes met his. She could see the damp tears forming. She couldn't bear to see him cry. Spencer leant towards her, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss," he whispered. Before she could respond he kissed her again. Slowly. Sensually. His hands cupping her face. She enjoyed every moment of the sensation. She responded eagerly, moving her body closer to his. Neither wanted the moment to end. Spencer teased at her lips, quick but meaningful licks. Emily deepened the kiss in response to his unspoken request. Her fingers entwined in his hair as she did her best to make sure he could not escape too quickly.

When their kiss finally ended, both were breathless and smiling. Emily took Spencer's hand and led him towards the couch. She left him to make her way through to the kitchen. She poured them both a glass of wine from the bottle they had started earlier. Returning to take a seat next to Spencer, she offered him a glass. Kicking her shoes off, she curled up next to him. Emily placed her head on his shoulder after taking a sip of the wine.

They sat in silence. Spencer's arms wrapped tightly round Emily. The both felt safe, secure in the fact that they both believed in themselves, as a couple. Emily shifted slightly so that she was leaning back against Spencer. He began to nibble down her neck. She tilted her head back allowing him easier access and she purred her approval. His hands slipped down her body, over her hips and back up, caressing her lovingly.

Emily moaned softly. "I always think of our first time when we curl up on your couch like this."

"Is that a good thing?" Reid questioned quietly.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

His nibbles became kisses. Emily had hoped he wouldn't stay cross with her for long, but she hadn't imagined the making up would be this enjoyable. Turning to face him, Emily kissed Spencer long and hard. She was unbelievably turned on and wanted to make sure Spence knew it. Spencer pulled her closer, and soon she straddled his lap. Their kisses were deep, passionate. Their love was evident.

Pulling back from Spencer, Emily smiled.

"What?" he questioned in semi-annoyance.

"Is this the wrong time to suggest I try on the Santa outfit?"

They both started laughing. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

. . . . . .

He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is Coming to Town

. . . . . .

Author's note: I shall leave the rest to your imagination. I hope you have enjoyed. I feel there may be more R/P for me in the future. Have an idea for New Year's Eve (possible m-rated just to warn you).

Scotchandsoda, I hope I have used you prompts well, sorry I couldn't get a Christmas movie in too!

I would like to thank everyone who has read and especially those who have reviewed, alerted and favourited (made up word, I know). But a huge, huge thanks goes to Tracia and Tonnie who proofed for me. I cannot thank them enough!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas. (As I have forgot all along)

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Ann


End file.
